


Warning to the Dragonborn

by Jenrose



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Humor, a warning, poetry?, ridiculous doggerel, the logical conclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenrose/pseuds/Jenrose
Summary: I'm on level 52, on my god knows how many'th runthrough, and the phrase "Do not go to Whiterun" got stuck in my head like a silly nursery rhyme. So I made a silly nursery rhyme.





	Warning to the Dragonborn

**Author's Note:**

> This took less time to write than it takes to recite. I'm not sorry.

Do not go to Whiterun, child  
Though Helgen be in flames  
Do not go to Whiterun,  
Though Riverwood call your name

For though the dragon in the sky  
Scares the villagers by and by  
He will not journey to the north  
If you do not venture forth

Speak not to the Jarl my friend,  
Though Gerda bid you to.  
Tell him not the dragon comes  
Lest it become true

The Dragon will wait  
And so will your fate  
The Vampires will rest  
Deep in their nests  
If you simply hold your quest  
And find another to do.

Do not go to Whiterun  
To brave the dragon with your might  
Do not go to Whiterun  
With so many battles to fight

Kill all the bandits  
The Giants and mammoths  
Thane and Thane and Thane again  
Archmage, Brotherhood, Lovers, kin.

But do not go to Whiterun  
Lest you bring us ruin  
He may look big  
But he’s a lazy pig  
And Whiterun waits for you.

**Author's Note:**

> (aka I’m at level 52 and haven’t seen a dragon or a vampire. It feels somehow morally wrong to go to Whiterun knowing the dragon doesn’t attack shit after Helgen until I tell the Jarl he’s there.)
> 
> I'm publishing an original web serial! It's [A Lon Story](http://lonstory.com/index.php/stories/).
> 
> Find me [Tumblr.](http://jenroses.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please comment, kudo and share!


End file.
